


PSA

by museofspeed



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn't a magic solution be peachy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PSA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth Winter (BethWinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethWinter/gifts).



> Thank you, beta-person. This was a lot of fun to write!

Wouldn't it be keen if you had some magical means that could grant your every wish? Those dishes keeping you down? Pow, they're clean and put away! That new bicycle too much for you to afford? Bam, it's yours anyway! That pretty girl not giving you a second look? Bang, she's yours!

Sounds great, doesn't it? Say there was something that could do all of this, you'd think it was the greatest thing ever!

THINK AGAIN! I'm here to tell you about a creature that can grant your every wish, and what happened to one poor girl who fell for its tricks.

The Fah'ree Gdmttr has appeared several times throughout history. Each appearance has been followed by joy for one lucky individual and devastation for the rest of the world.

Take Princess Cendrillon back in 1732. She wasn't always a princess. She was a hardworking servant gal in a noble family. Claims are pretty fuzzy over her true heritage—some accounts say the head of the household was actually her father, but whether this was true or not, she didn't have any hopes of ever moving up in society.

On the night of a huge party the Fah'ree Gdmttr showed up in the courtyard and turned her rags to riches. She moseyed off to the ball in a pumpkin-turned-coach and with some urging from the Fah'ree, the prince fell in love with her. They were married almost right away.

Great, you say? The lady got her happy ending, turned out a princess, but you'd be WRONG!

The Prince had been engaged to the Princess of a neighboring nation. The insult of the Prince breaking off the marriage agreement was only increased when they found out his new Princess wasn't blue-blooded at all. The two nations were at war before you could say "And they lived Happily Ever After."

Cendrillon was killed pretty quickly. Reports say a shimmering figure ripped out her heart.

See, the Fah'ree Gdmttr feeds off of pain and death, and where is there more pain and death than in war? All its kindnesses are only disguises to hide her true nature. She's a monster worse than any dragon.

BUT NEVER FEAR! There are reports through the ages of young lads and lasses refusing the magic touch. Brave girls and men who knew that the only way to get anywhere in this world is through HARD WORK and DETERMINATION.

So do the smart thing and say no to magic! The world will thank you!


End file.
